25 Sentences on Purt
by Rosette-a-licious
Summary: So, I thought I'd hop on this bandwagon before it got away...and since I'm suffering from horrible writers' block, I thought it would be a good idea. It did help, actually...anyways, some are more than one sentence...oh well.


So, I thought I'd hop on this bandwagon before it got away...and since I'm suffering from horrible writers' block, I thought it would be a good idea. It did help, actually. I have about half of the next chapter for I'm Not That Girl finished...sorry to anyone who actually reads my stuff!! I feel bad. D:  
Well...some of them are more than one sentence, but...whatever. I'm sure you can deal.

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Glee. Do NOT. If I did, I would definitely have enough money to dress more like Kurt and less like Puck. For serious, I own mostly tees. Don't mess with me.

* * *

Blush

Kurt couldn't fight the pink tint that crept over his face when Noah laced their fingers together as they walked McKinley's corridors.

Jerk

"You're a jerk," Kurt whispered, burying his face in Noah's chest as the taller boy stroked his hair apologetically.

Person

If anyone would have told Noah Puckerman that Kurt _fucking_ Hummel was the person he would want to spend the rest of his life with, the jock imagined he probably would have socked 'em hard in the face.

Messenger

Who would have guessed that Kurt would have been the one helping Quinn deliver her baby, or the one handing the precious little girl to Puck with a smile that made his whole face shine.

Revelation

It was then—right THEN—when Noah pressed his lips to Kurt's forehead, that the soprano realized he was truly, madly…deeply in love…even if the song playing in the background did have something to do with the thoughts running through his head.

Bleeding

Kurt pouted and whimpered as Noah kissed his finger that had been sliced while he was preparing the food for their romantic dinner date.

Nonconformist

Noah had once said something about making a dress look cool…and Kurt had to agree when he saw him at school the day after they had a huge fight, standing right in front of the gleek's locker in just that—a dress.

Culture

No one could celebrate Chriskwannukah better than Kurt, Puck, and Mercedes.

Pollution

Kurt always yelled at him about how bad the exhaust was for the environment…but that didn't stop Noah from buying the car his boyfriend had always dreamt of.

Picture

Noah held the frame up against his chest as he waited for Kurt's plane from New York to land, tears swelling in his eyes; he just couldn't wait for his little kicker to get back from that damn fashion show.

Cider

Noah handed the glass of apple cider to his daughter, giving Quinn a quick smile, before handing the red wine to Kurt and giving him a soft kiss.

Buffer

Noah did all he could to hold Kurt back, but that bitch deserved a slap after what she said to his man.

Cardboard

"Noah, these cookies are disgusting."

String

Who would have guessed that Kurt Hummel could play a cello like that?

Arm

Kurt held Noah's arm in a death grip when they reached the top of the hill on the roller coaster.

Valuable

Kurt could care less about the price of the diamond in his boyfriend's (or now, fiancé's) hand; he just wanted to make sure someone got a picture for him to keep.

Putt

Who cared if minigolf was a cheesy first date?

Temperature

Kurt couldn't help but giggle at the flushed Puckerman that was buried under the covers and tissues.

Imagination

No one had told Noah Puckerman that Kurt could do _that_ in bed.

Historian

Noah Puckerman working as a college professor? Hell to the nah.

Belt

Noah had learned at that moment to _never_ question Kurt's fashion sense.

Import

Kurt tried to explain why he couldn't drink coffee that came from anywhere but Colombia.

Tidying

Noah never knew cleaning could be so much fun…until Kurt showed him how to do it the right way, which just happened to involve the bedroom more than any other room in their house.

Run

Kurt made sure to wake Noah up every morning, 5 AM, just so they could get their morning run in. He wasn't going to have his boyfriend losing that perfect body.

Known

Noah wanted to make sure that _everyone_ knew they were a couple; that was why he pinned Kurt against his locker in a bruising kiss right after homeroom had let out, in front of most (if not all) of William McKinley High School.


End file.
